1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to louvered or slatted panels that are used to cover ventilation openings in buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to louvered or slatted replacement panels that can be retroactively installed into an existing opening.
2. Prior Art Statement
Many forms of construction contain attic crawl spaces. In order to prevent these crawl spaces from becoming overly hot during the summer, the crawl spaces are commonly vented to the outside. The venting allows fresh air to flow into the crawl space, thereby preventing any excessive build up of heat.
One common technique used to vent attic crawl spaces is to provide a vent opening with a louvered cover. A louvered cover is a cover comprised of closely placed parallel slats. The slats are inclined and overlap to prevent rain from passing into the louvered cover. The tight spacing of the slats prevents birds, squirrels and other animals from passing into the vent opening. Screening is stretched behind the louvers to prevent insects from passing. Although the louvered configuration prohibits water and animals from entering a vent opening, the louvered configuration enables air to freely flow, thereby allowing for good ventilation.
Louvered covers for attic vent openings have been used in the construction of buildings for hundreds of years. Early louvered covers were made from thin wooden slats. However, wooded slats tended to weather quickly and rot if not regularly maintained. In modern construction, louvered vent covers are typically molded from plastic. In this manner, the material of the louvered vent cover is inherently resistant to weathering.
Modern louvered vent covers are typically manufactured for new construction applications. That is, modern louvered vent covers are molded with a peripheral nailing flange. The nailing flange is a thin flange of plastic that extends outwardly from the periphery of the louvered vent cover. The nailing flange is larger than the vent opening. The nailing flange lays flush against the new construction of the wall that surrounds the vent opening. Nails are then driven through the nailing flange to hold the overall louvered vent covering in place. The louvered vent covering is nailed over a rough opening during construction. In this manner, the building's siding and trim can be installed around the louvered vent opening, thereby hiding the nailing flange. Prefabricated louvered vents covered with nailing flanges are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,271 to Young, entitled Louvered Vent, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,191 to Porter, entitled Aluminum Air Vent Louver.
Although plastic louvered vent covers are weather resistant, nothing lasts forever. As plastic is exposed to the ultraviolet radiation of the sun, the plastic degrades over time and becomes brittle. Furthermore, wind, snow and ice repeatedly stress the louvers in the louvered vent cover, causing fatigue in the plastic. Eventually, plastic louvered vent covers break and require replacement.
A problem occurs when a plastic louvered vent cover requires replacement. In order to place a new prior art louvered vent cover into place, the trim and siding surrounding the vent opening needs to be removed to make room for the nailing flange of the replacement cover. This is a very expensive and labor intensive endeavor. Alternatively, a contractor can nail the nailing flange over the top of a sided wall. This installation technique is quick and easy but makes the louvered vent cover unsightly. Furthermore, since the installation procedure is improvised, the plastic material of the louvered vent cover can be cracked by the random nail or screw insertion. The result is an unsecured louvered vent cover that can be displaced during a storm or other weather event.
A need therefore exists for a replacement louvered vent cover that can be retroactively added to an existing finished vent opening without the need for removing surrounding trim and siding. A need also exists for such a louvered vent cover that is configured to be securely anchored into position without the need of an exposed nailing flange. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.